


there's you in everything that i do

by immcrtal



Series: dream of me a little [5]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, F/M, fix it jesus, this will get ditched the minute the next ep airs :'))) but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "He had made his way into her heart and she couldn't help but feel his absence" or Tandy and the 17 days she goes by thinking Tyrone is dead.





	there's you in everything that i do

When she sees him again, it’s like she can finally breathe. She’s been drowning, gulping, grasping for anything, for everything, since she saw ‘him’ die, and leave her completely alone in this big bad world that she has the unfortunate privilege of calling home.

 

**1**

 

When those bullets hit his chest, again and again, she felt them. Every single one. She knows it sounds crazy, but she felt them. She felt them rip through her flesh, his flesh. She felt them tore through the mazes of veins mapping his body, and finally she felt the final blow punch a hole right through his heart. 

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, it was as if a part of her had just vanished, a part that had been stuck to her soul since that fateful night. She felt as if something was rotting inside of her, a piece of him that had inevitably made its way to her heart, she felt sick beyond words. 

And as she comes back to her senses, in captivity, she realized that he was no more and that she was no more.

It's been a day since Tyrone Johnson has left her. Left her to die alone _without him._

 

**3**

 

Losing him, was like losing a forever growing limb, over and over again. She woke up constantly ready to see him over her; “Hey sleepy head. He would say with a smile on his lips ready to tease the fact the she drooled in her sleep. But then reality would hit. And the regenerating cells of the ever growing limb would get chopped off to their roots once more. 

She understands that day, that whatever his soul was made of, hers was made from it too. They’re entangled in a mess of powers, constellations, concepts that they have yet to understand, concepts that she has barely started comprehending. 

 

**7**

 

“He’s never coming back you know.” He torments her. 

She tries to threaten him, but it falls flat; she doesn’t have her daggers, she’s given them up for him, for Tyrone. 

“That won’t work, not when you don’t any more hope left, Ms. Bowen.”

And it hits her that, Tyrone is, was her hope. And she’s lost him.

 

**12**

 

Despite seeing him die, her body still feels him. Their connection had always been something straight out of fairytales. She could sense him, feel him, sometimes even feel what he felt. 

At night when her mind races with the images of his bloody body, she feels his arms encircle her, and she knows everything will somehow be okay. _Somehow. Someday._

 

**17**

 

It hits her, that his parents are probably sick out of their minds. They don’t know where their son is, and she can’t even be the terrible bearer of news. She can’t comfort them, and they can’t comfort her. He deserves a funeral she thinks.  _ He deserved so much more _ , her mind counters. 

So she scatters through her room or rather cell, for anything resembling a black cloth. After two hours of searching, she finds a ripped black, almost grey, piece of shirt. She holds it to her heart. 

“I’m sick. I feel sick without you. You- you have this piece of me, that night, I gave a piece of my heart to you and you gave me a piece of yours, and I feel sick, you’re rotting my heart, you’re killing it, you’re killing me-” Her voice breaks.  _ You’re killing me, you’ve killed me Tyrone Johnson _ , she whispers into the sad excuse of a cloth. 

And as she leans forward to put the piece of cloth against her lips she hears from her shoulder, “I haven’t even started Tandy Bowen…” 

 

_ Tyrone _ . 

 

**-**

 

 

**~~17~~   +1**

She jumps into his arms. Grasping, every piece of cloak she can get her hands on. Her hands jump from his cloak to his face. They map his face, and his eyebrows are so tense, he’s on the verge of tears, and she thinks that she is too. She abruptly leans up and touches her forehead lightly to his, as he touches back to hers. 

“I thought you were dead…” She says slowly. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Tandy, remember we’re the divine freaking pairing.”

She lets out a noise, that sounds like a mix between a sob and a laugh. 

She hugs him fiercely and he tucks his nose into the crook of her neck.

And suddenly the sickness, the rotting, stops. A new life begins within her, a light fed by his presence. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaooooooooooooooooooo wow they make me so fucking sad anyways this was something that will never happen bc tyrone is gonna save her in less than 17 days I just wanted angst :)))) anyways see yall next week when they make me cry again 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I wrote this in 30 minutes be gentle.


End file.
